


The Colours Of A Sunset

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, and their meanings, goes well together, i wanted farmer Ushijima but this is close enough, mauve and orange, subtle mix of their colours, this is in return for the previous sin that i posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima is a botanist who runs the biggest greenhouse in the city, one day an unexpected customer appears and he can't help but see the similarities between him and his favorite flower, Marigold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colours Of A Sunset

Ushijima loved his backyard, the way his grandmother had decorated it with all kinds of flowers before she left. There was a particular flower he remembered vividly, it was the first flower he grew and took care of himself. It’s easy to grow, leave the seeds firmly in the soil and water it regularly, let it soak in the sun, and watch the small buds blossom into giant tangerines.

The petal would be red at the base and then it fades to the orange tips, it was nothing like the ghastly white daisies or pale pink orchids in garden, it was the first colour you would see when you enter the garden.

It was the Marigold flower, Ushijima orders an extra batch of seeds every time for himself, for his an order for his green house, another for his own garden back at home.

He wouldn’t call himself a florist, he didn’t just sell flowers, he grew them as well. And it’s not just flowers, there were cactuses, poisonous plants and small fruit-bearing plants. He lined his entrance with two pots of marigold, so the scent would follow the customer as they entered.

The sweet sweet scent of a Marigold flower, it was a special breed that carried the scent of lemons. There was another breed which was more pungent but he didn’t mind, they were useful in planting tomatoes with the natural insecticide causing the pungent smell.

Most of his customers call for orders through a phone call, and a delivery, so his little green house business is not exactly the most crowded areas. But it is located at the city’s park, where couples and families on bikes would make a pit stop to appreciate flowers, sometimes, bouquets would be requested and he would assemble them on the spot.

It was a Monday morning, which meant a quiet park and an empty greenhouse. He checked on the pots, refilled the fertilizers, trimmed the leaves, and granted himself a break to the back. The park was safe enough to just leave his cash register open while he worked around the back, mostly sorting out seeds and practicing his floristry skills.

A tiny sneeze.

He was sure if he heard it right, maybe had to only company of flowers for too long and he is started to hear the flowers talk.

A sneeze again, this time louder.

Ushijima pulled of his gloves used for handling seeds and stepped out of the back room, looking for a source if that noise.

Glancing across his wide plot, he didn’t spot a single person. Which chilled him a little, but as his eyes landed on the displays of mauve roses pots. Did he place a pot of marigold there?

The pot of marigold moved, and there came the sneeze again. The flower moved, shaking it’s head a little and rubbed it’s nose.

That was _not_ a pot of flower. Ushijima let out a breath and approached the curious customer, who was staring a lot of the displays.

“May I help you?” Ushijima tried to add sound to his footsteps so that he would not startle the customer.

Ushijima felt a hitch in his throat when eyes bright as crystals whipped around to meet his, it was a curious gaze. The gaze softened and shoulders slacken, drifting down to his name tag on his chest, nose red as he brought a hand up to rub it again.

“I though these roses were beautiful, are they for sale?” The customer asked.

If Marigolds could speak, he was sure this is what they would sound like. He wanted to touch this stranger, run his fingers through his hair, and shower him in flowers.

He found himself staring, which he quickly regained his composure by clearing his throat, “Yes. They are five dollars for a pot.”

 _Are they for a girlfriend?_ Ushijima thought, an unexpected cloud of disappointment washes over him.

“I recently transferred here, and I kind of want some nature in my apartment. But I don’t know a thing about flowers, these colours just looked nice.” He said, rubbing his nose.

Ushijima had to agree, mauve goes well with orange.

“If you’re allergic to flowers, roses are a better choice.” Ushijima said, “But if your allergy gets worse, just add a little bit of vinegar in the water when you water them.”

“That works?” Marigold beamed, “Then I’ll take a pot.”

“Sure.” Ushijima picked up one pot and led him to the cash register, he wrapped a thin foam sheet around the plant to protect the leaves.

Their hands brushed slightly as Marigold handed him a five dollar bill, he wasn’t sure if it was the heat of summer or from the boy standing in front of him. Sweat trickled down his neck as he help carried it back to the entrance.

“Do you have mode of transport?” Ushijima asked.

“I have my bicycle.” He said, smiling.

“Do you live near?” Ushijima asked, hoping that it wasn’t too intrusive.

“I live there, the tiny apartment above the restaurant. I’m a chef.” He pointed at the commercial centre of the City Park, right next to the train station.

“Must be busy during weekends.” Ushijima commented, nestling the pot on the front basket of the bicycle.

“It is, but during weekdays it’s practically our version of weekends. Much less stressful.” he pushed the side stand of his bike, not before letting out a small sneeze.

“Wait here for a sec.” Ushijima quickly ran back in, he jogged back out a few minutes later, a spray bottle and a pot of marigold in hand.

“Here, I mixed some vinegar in it, “ He spray a few times inside the foam wrap of the pot, “ and here’s a pot of Marigold because..”

Crap. He took it on a whim. But suddenly giving it to a stranger, it looks creepy.

“Woah. Marigold? It’s stunning.” He stared wide eyed at the pot, reflection of the flowers matching his eyes.

These flowers suit him so much.

“They are my favourite flowers.” Ushijima smiled lightly, not noticing the small tinge of pink forming on the boy’s cheeks. “I thought they suited you, considering your hair colour. Take it as a welcome gift.”

He accepted it, rather shyly. “My name’s Hinata. Um, if you don’t mind, want to drop by after work? We can have dinner together.”

Ushijima was honestly surprised at the invitation, but gladly accepted. He needed the company.

“I’d love to.” Ushijima smiled, “I’ve never eaten there before.”

A light chuckle escaped from Hinata’s sweet lips, “Do you eat flowers in there or something? Ah, but they must be filled with protein since you’re pretty ripped.”

Realising what he just said, a deeper red blush spread over Hinata’s ears and neck. Ushijima was just staring at the beauty too much to even notice the subtle compliment and _flirtation_ Hinata just made.

Just like a fully bloomed Marigold.

“A-Anyways. See you later, Ushijima.” Hinata quickly climb onto his bike and rode off.

Ushijima smoothed his shirt, taking a deep breath. His heart hadn’t beaten like this for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ending it like this because i can't write fluff properly without turning it into sin


End file.
